onehundredpercentorangejuicefandomcom-20200213-history
Playground Minigames
The Playground! Field Event is a unique field event that sets several panels across the board once every 5 turns, and landing upon one triggers a minigame for the player to play. The panels can appear on any panel with exception of panels and when active negate the effect of the panel they are on top of. Thus if a player lands on an panel with a minigame panel over it, no encounter with a NPC will occur. There are a total of 4 possible minigames triggered by this panel and each game uses special cards that grant the player an effect or reward upon completion, as seen below. Minigame Effects :*Frost Walk: Turns panels the player walks over including the panel they stop on into panels. :*Poppo Dice: You roll two dice for all your actions (similar to ). :*Poppo Stop: Miss next turn (same effect as ). :*Poppo Reverse: Walk backwards (same as field event) :*Set a Bomb: Same type of bomb as those in the field event. Match 2 Match 2 is a relatively straight forward game. When the player enters the minigame they will be presented with 8-12 facedown cards. The player begins by rolling a single dice. The player will be shown the amount of cards rolled. So if the player rolls a six, they will be shown 6 cards, likewise if they roll 1, they will only be shown one of the cards. The player then has 3 attempts to match all the pairs. If the player succeeds, they will receive the effect of the last pair they matched. If the player fails after 3 attempts, they will receive a random card effect. Track the Card Track the Card is classic card minigame similar to Match 2. The player is presented with 4-6 cards. The cards are shown face up for roughly 2 seconds and then flipped face down. The cards then scramble at a steadily increasing speed for around 6 seconds. The player will then need to pick a card, and they will receive the effect of whichever card they draw. Spin the Wheel Spin the Wheel is another minigame that plays exactly like it sounds. The player is presented with a wheel that features 4-8 card effects listed on it. The player will have 10 seconds total to stop the wheel or the game will automatically stop it. Wheels come in 3 different speeds that determine when the player's click will register relative to the pointer leaf at the top of the wheel. The player should try to recognize the speed in the first 5 seconds of spinning and then use the proper action based on it (The rules apply for all wheel sizes): *Slow speed: Click when the desired item is below the top pointer. *Moderate speed: Click when the desired item is 90 degrees to the left of the center. *Fast speed: Click when the desired item is at the bottom of the wheel. Whack a Poppo Whack a Poppo is based off of "whack-a-mole" where the player must use 's mallet on s dressed in the Rad Poppo color while avoiding s and s. Each Poppo is worth 100 points. If the player strikes an Alte, they will lose half of their points and if a player strikes a Tomomo, they will lose 1/4 of their total points. The higher the player scores, the more likely they are to receive a better effect, however, they may still receive a bad effect.The result of 500 Whack a Poppo minigames as recorded by Discord user Machinewarlock: Results Chart References ---- Category:Gameplay and Mechanics